


Say It With Flowers

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once he’s back he starts sending her flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It With Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CJ Lauren](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CJ+Lauren).



> Written as a part of the Great Stocking Swap 2013 on Paint It Red.

Once he’s back he starts sending her flowers.

Every day she finds a purple hyacinth on her doorstep; her home is starting to resemble a greenhouse, and yet she’s not sure she can ever forgive him.

Ninety-nine hyacinths he gives her; she’s almost looking forward to the hundredth, but it never comes.

No more hyacinths, and that makes her inexplicably sad.

(Why is he giving up now that she’s about to accept his apology?)

She decides he owes her an explanation, breaks into the motel room he’s currently occupying.

He’s there, watering the hyacinth he’s especially reserved for the occasion.


End file.
